


Dark Phoenix: Ashes To Embers

by ArcheryGirl1101



Series: Paw Prints [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Broken Charles Xavier, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Ending Scene Extended, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik is a Sweetheart, Eventual Relationships, Gen, Genosha, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Charles Xavier, M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Starting Over, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers, building relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: OK. I couldn't help myself and wrote Part 4. I enjoyed writing this as a final goodbye to Paw Prints and what it has become.Thank you to all the view, Kudos' and support for this story. I had no idea how Paw Prints would develop and now it has reached it's finale.I may use Cat!Charles again at some point in the future, just not intertwining him with Movie Canon.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Paw Prints [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651504
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Dark Phoenix: Ashes To Embers

After Raven... After his argument with Hank... After Jean... Charles couldn't bear the weight of the Mutant World any more.

He retired, gave Hank the chance to run the school 'The right way, better than I ever could' Hank took the opportunity with one last shake of the hand. Charles gathered a few possessions and left that night.

Escaping to France seemed the best idea, it was always Raven's dream to live there one day, back before Mutants were known to the world, before Erik came into their lives, before the Brotherhood...

Charles shook his head, ridding that train of thought he thanked his server for his tea, he had done his best to avoid alcohol, his previous addiction was more or less kicked but it wasn't wise to leave Charles alone in a room with scotch anymore.

Charles wondered what he was going to do now with his life, retiring was his first stage in his plan, moving away was his second and he had attempted to conjure a third but his mind came up blank.

Out of habit Charles carefully stretched out his mind, his telepathy was fragile after Jean-- The Phoenix had warped and damaged his mind and body. He brushed against a familiar mind, it wasn't too far from his south, steadily approaching, the mind felt nervous but happy. Charles titled his head upwards, sniffing the air once, that scent and mind so familiar _"Erik?"_

Erik rounded his table, Chess ignored the portable chess game that was set on the ground

"How's retirement treating you?"

So Hank told him? Doubtful, Erik probably kept an ear to the ground and noticed the lack of his appearance after the incident. It seemed after all his year Erik could still track a man who didn't want to be found  
Charles didn't have it in him to be formal "What are you doing here, Erik?"

"Came to see an old friend" The apology was read between the lines, Charles mentally shrugged it off, it wasn't needed. Charles knew Erik was a man of reaction, he would do everything in his power to protect those he loved and avenged those he couldn't save. "Fancy a game?" was offered. 

Despite Charles being the one to introduce this method of speaking between them, it was always Erik who brought it back, discussing Shaw, the plane journey to Washington, their conversations in the mansion before Erik left after En Sabah Nur and now here. Erik was committed to this technique. It made Charles smile on the inside but he wasn't playing ball, Erik was here for a reason "No, not today, thank you"

Erik leaned forward, resting his arms upon the table, his eyes locking onto Charles' "A long time ago, you saved my life, offered me a home... I'd like to do the same for you" Erik had been thinking about this for months, before the matter of Jean arose. Erik knew Charles honestly despised the limelight - he was just making face to keep his world of peace from shattering into a million pieces once again. Erik could see clear as day that Charles was exhausted, the dark circles under his eyes said it all but his defensive body language gave warning signs Erik knew too as well. Charles wasn't coping with his grief. Erik swore to himself then, that even if Charles said no, Erik would do everything he could to keep his friend afloat 

Charles caught on immediately, his initial thought was to decline. If anything these past weeks have taught Charles anything is that causes nothing but chaos, he is not fit to be anywhere but isolation. His eyes shifted, as he turned his head, something they hadn't done in a quite some time. Charles said nothing, he feared what his mouth would run away with ramblings before his brain could switch it off

Erik reached into his left pocket first, then his right. Holding out two loose fists "Just one game" Erik pleaded into a joke "For old time's sake"

Charles wasn't sure what to do anymore. Erik was offering him the world, he felt like crying then and there "Old times sake" meant more than Erik could know, chess with Erik... that was his carved out piece of the world, where he could silently love Erik and together they could spend forever doing that one thing, debating, discussing, joking, contempt in silence together, all while playing their games of chess.

Giving up, Charles tapped Erik's left hand, who was smiling at the prospect of 'one last game' revealing a white pawn which Charles took respectfully

"I'll go easy on you" Erik retorted to the silence

Charles' brow furrowed briefly, it morphed into a smile "No you won't. _You never have, Erik"_

 _"True, but it got you talking, didn't it?"_ Erik snorted,

Charles chuckled, seeing Erik so content, calm, it brought out something Charles had known was there. The light inside Erik's heart was there from the start, it had just been clouded and tsunamied by grief, anger, rage, war, revenge, death. Erik was free from that life now, that idea brought out a true smile in Charles 

The played for some time, Erik never letting up and keeping Charles on his toes, despite a close call Erik claimed victory

"Congratulations, Erik"

"Thank you, Charles" Erik hesitated in his next words, clearly wanting to ask about the offer he gave but didn't want to push, instead wondering aloud "Why leave to Paris?"

Charles sighed, leaning back in his chair "It was always a far-away dream, to retire one day and live inside the city of love, as cliché as it sounds. It was Raven's idea... she and I would live together while I would teach students English and Genetics, she would own her own little coffee shop, originally we planned to stay in New York but..." Charles deflated, talking about Raven, their ideas and hopes for their future together. It tumbled down a fresh wave of guilt and grief down his throat into his chest.

Erik drew himself silent, lightly placeing his hand upon Charles', squeezing a little as an apology with an underline 'I'm here for you'.

"Erik, I... I'd like to do something" Charles whispered after a pause.

"Alright?"

Charles tugged Erik's hand underneath, Erik took the hint to slide his chair closer to Charles. Charles held Erik's free hand and pulled both onto his knees. Erik said nothing, complying in whole. 

Charles leaned forward, as did Erik. Their foreheads rested together gently in an embrace. Charles scrunched up his face, doing everything not to just break down then and there. It had been too long since he had control of a situation and could enjoy a second of peace

Erik moved his head upwards and pressed a light kiss between Charles' furrowed brows, this caused both a sharp exhale through Charles' nose, tears dropped from wet cat eyes, landing on their joined hands

"She's gone..."

"I know and if I could change things, Charles. I would"

Charles pulled back slightly, Erik gently placed on hand upon Charles' cheek, rubbing away a stray tear-track "Don't run or fight from your grief, **don't be like me** , Charles. You know it's not healthy, nor does it work. You've taught me enough that I now know that if I embrace grief then I won't try to destroy the world. For you, if you don't allow yourself to feel for Raven and Jean you'll snap. You've been the Professor, the lightening rod for the all the world's problems. You are allowed to say 'No' for once, to unload, to show how you feel"

Charles didn't say anything, he couldn't figure out what to say. He felt his chair moving forward on its own, Erik threw his arms around Charles, trapping him inside a hug. A sharp sob escaped Charles' throat while pressed against Erik's shoulder, his upper body shook with effort to keep himself composed. Charles couldn't remember the last time someone hugged him like this, he may have gripped Erik's jacket a little too tight but Erik didn't care, he simply slid a hand up and down his friend's back

When they parted Charles' face was scarlet, eyes swollen too "I'm sorry" He mumbled

"For what?" Erik breathed

"I don't know anymore"

"Well then stop"

Charles sniffed, wiping his eyes of tears again quickly "Is your offer still on the table? I don't feel like being in Paris anymore"

"Of course it is. Charles, you have been beyond patient with me for over thirty years, I think I should be able to return the favour by now"

"Thank you" Charles arched himself backward, swiping over his eyes with the heels of his hands "I have a few things to pick up from my room, join me?"

"If you insist" 

Charles left money for his purchase and lead Erik to his small hotel room

"Make yourself comfortable" Was said while Charles wheeled himself to gather his things from the bathroom. Erik perched himself on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped together

"How long did it take you to find me?"

"Two weeks, I didn't want to overwhelm when I found you, so I waited"

"So how long exactly?" Charles wheeled himself into view of the doorframe 

"Five days. I'm getting slow"

Charles chuckled "Slow? Erik you still astound me in that manner, even the best men I knew would take months"

Erik smiled "Do you have everything you need?"

"All except one," Charles rolled himself in front of Erik's legs

"Oh?"

"Yes," Charles shifted forward kissing Erik, it was returned after the shock value of two seconds wore off, Charles pulled away with a slightly smug aura "My guide, I have heard only whispers of your new home. It would definitely take me more than five days to find it"

"Of course. Not that I'll ever complain, but may I ask what that was for?

"I owed it to you, don't you remember?"

Erik did, he hadn't stopped thinking about that kiss since he left "I'm surprised you kept that in mind"

"Of course, you wouldn't believe how long I have wanted to do that"

Erik smiled again, taking in all of Charles "You know, I always love it when your eyes do that"

Charles honestly hadn't noticed or felt the shift "Thank you. When you said you'd never complain..?" He drifted off with a sly smile

"It means I'd never complain if it were to happen again, Charles. I may have married once, yes, but I never forgot how I felt about you"

"I appreciate that, Erik, but I must interject one thing"

Erik faked a huff "You always do," 

"Take out the 'If' part out of that sentence" Charles closed the miniature gap between them "Then I'll completely agree with you" Charles leaned forwards again, this time neither could help but grin as they kissed.

"I have to say, Erik, I've never seen you like this before. The person I believed you could become is now staring back at me"

"I've not completely changed, I've now got something that can't be taken away from me, Genosha doesn't have to be lead by one sole person, leadership can rise and fall from a number of people. I've been building, creating a peaceful place for adults, children, families... it's a refuge for mutants, not quiet as fancy as your school but it does work"

"I don't doubt it, my friend. Genosha... that's quite a title. Proud, and elegant"

"I didn't give it a name, it was the island's original title before it was given to us by the U.S. Government. They have finally taken mutants seriously and allowed us a place to live without Human's interference or judgement. There are one or two Humans among us, parts of Mutant Families, the children pretend they have super 'likability' powers, or persuasion, it's funny, really"

Charles lost his smile for a moment "Are you sure you want me there, Erik? I could get in the way, you said this is an island and not to be a prude but I'm not equipped to handle unsteady grounds anymore"

"You have me, and I had already started building paths before I asked, not just for you, but injuries have happened involving mud lumps and mole hills"

Charles nodded "If you're sure you can put up with me for an extended amount of time, I'll happily follow you, Erik" 

"I've had never seen our relationship as 'putting up' with the other person. We both care and want what's best for each other" Erik stole a glance of the clock "It's later than I thought and it will be a day's journey to return to Genosha. Why don't we stay here for one last night, then begin our new journey in the morning"

"That sounds better, I think I'd prefer company tonight anyways. I've been surrounded by clocks of people for so long I forgot how silent alone time can become" Chaarles transfered himself from his chair to the bed, lying down on the covers.

Erik took off his shoes and joined Charles by the headboard, neatly throwing an arm over Charles' shoulders, pulling him in for a side-hug "Tell me about Genosha" Charles requested

Erik began to explain little details about Genosha, what worked, what didn't, what developments would be produced in the near future. Erik mentioned they needed a few more teachers and if Charles was ready to the offer was there, it was teaching the basics and specific topics if requested.

Charles listened, curling up beside Erik, one arm had wrapped around Erik's torso at one point while his head rested upon Erik's chest, his heartbeat lulling the former Professor off to sleep.

Erik realised finally after maybe twenty minutes of rambling about nothing in particular. He wasn't tired yet, he was used to working dead into the night to sleep for a few hours and returning to his tasks in Genosha at dawn, including involving the children and younger men and woman in his workings.

Charles began to stir around midnight, Erik had been dozing off until Charles started mumbling a loop of _'Jean, please',_ then _'Raven'_ followed by a flurry of _'No'_ s. Charles had eventually began to cry and twist in his sleep. Erik's heart broke for Charles.

"Shh, Charles, it's alright. It wasn't your fault"

_"Yes it was... Jean, please... I'm so sorry for what I did"_

"Charles, you did what you thought was best at the time, you couldn't have predicted what would have happened"

_"I got Raven killed... my sister, I miss her so much"_

"What happened to Raven was an accident"

Charles continued to cry in his sleep, Erik just held him, forcing himself not to get emotional. Later that night Charles woke up on his own, forgetting that Erik was with him resulting in his friend nearly getting a hardcover book to the face

"I'm sorry, Erik. I'm so sorry" Charles planted himself against the headboard, head straight into his hands, hiding his tears and exhausted blochy face "I'm not stable, I can't go to your island and ruin what you've started"

"Never, Charles. My home, like your former one, is always open and welcoming to mutants and new residents. You are grieving, Charles. I am no poster-child for how to deal with grief in a healthy way but I know you. I will do everything I can to help. One day at the time, if you'll let me"

Cahrles nodded, once again hoping not to burst into another fit of tears. 

Each night he had spent in this room Cahrles told himself to stop, stop crying because he didn't deserve to shed tears for the people he failed, stop grieving because... Charles couldn't find a reason why but he told himself to stop anyway.

"I can't. I can't, Erik. I'll destroy everything you've built"

Erik sat up, and turned Charles' body to face his "Stop it, Charles. You wouldn't destroy anything. Even if you say no to coming with me after tonight, I'm not taking no for an answer when it comes to helping you, even if it's through long distance"

"Why are you helping me?" Charles wondered , unable to look Erik in the eye

"Because I care about you. I always have. For once, Chaarles let someone take care of you, allow yourself to be treated in kind"

Charles threw his head upwards, sighing fitfully "When did you become a better me?"

"I learned how to be better because of you, but I'm still me. I could hardly hold a candle to what good you've done in the world"

"You really aren't taking no for an answer are you?"

"Like I said, I'm still me" Erik grinned

That earned a wispy smile from Charles "Thank you, Erik. As long as you're sure I won't cause any damage I'll still be happy to join you"

"I'm absolutely sure. How long do you think it'll be before we want to kill each other?" Erik joked, pulling Charles in again for another side hug

"I don't know... two weeks?" Charles laughed

Erik continued to laugh, Charles couldn't help but purr from the vibration from Erik's chest

"Charles?"

"That... didn't happen" Charles blushed

"I forgot about that"

"No you didn't. I'm still a telepath, Erik. Don't lie to me"

"Guilty" Erik took a moment to kiss Charles on the temple, simply because he felt like it "Why don't you try to rest some more? The view to Genosha is something I know you won't want to miss. It will have to be by boat, I can't pilot a plane"

"That sounds amazing, just promise you won't capsize me"

"I promise"

"We only have a few hours left before dawn" Charles remarked, peaking through the tiny glazed window

"I know, you should rest Charles and I'll keep an eye on the clock"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Sleep well and I'll be right here if you need me and tomorrow we can start again. Wipe the slate clean after all of this"

"I'd like that, tomorrow and then the rest of our lives?" Charles murmured, resting his head upon Erik's shoulder

"Absolutely"

"Thank you, Erik. For everything"

"You saved me first, Charles. I owe you everything and more, I have only starting repaying you, then tomorrow, we move forward together and we'll stay together for as long as you'll have me"

"I think I'll have you for the rest of our lives"

"I think so too" Erik pressed another kiss to Charles' temple "Goodnight Charles"

For the first time in what felt like forever Charles was truly happy, his first peaceful night's sleep in a fortnight and now he and Erik would no longer have to say goodbye to each other, which is what Charles wanted from the start, now could have it and wasn't letting go of that for anything. "Goodnight, Erik"

**Author's Note:**

> OK. I couldn't help myself and wrote Part 4. I enjoyed writing this as a final goodbye to Paw Prints and what it has become.  
> Thank you to all the view, Kudos' and support for this story. I had no idea how Paw Prints would develop and now it has reached it's finale.
> 
> I may use Cat!Charles again at some point in the future, just not intertwining him with Movie Canon.


End file.
